Meeting the Boys
by texaskid
Summary: Ever wonder how Kylie met James, Carlos, and Logan. Here's the story. Staring Kylie from Big Time Sister.


_**Here is a new one shot for you. In honor of James birthday yesterday a oneshot about how Kylie met the boys. I don't own anything except Kylie. **_

* * *

"And one more push Mrs. Jennifer and we have her." The nurse said.

Jennifer looked deep and found the strength to push hard. A few moments later a scream wail pierced the room. Jennifer lay back against the pillows and her husband kissed her forehead. "You did great. I'm so proud of you." He told her.

"Are they ok?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes." Rick answered.

Ten minutes later two nurses came back. One was carrying a bundle of pink blankets the other had a bundle of blue blankets. The nurse gently laid the pink blankets in Jennifer's arms as the other did the same for Rick. Rick sat down on his wife's bed and held his son so he could see his sister. The babies looked at each other blue eyes meeting green for the first time.

"Kylie, this is your big brother Kendall." Jennifer said. "Kendall this is your baby sister Kylie."

"No matter what you have to protect her Kendall," Rick said.

"Rick." Jennifer said but she smiled. Kylie reached her little hand out and her parents smiled. Then she reached over and smacked her brother in his face. Kylie smiled but Kendall let out a loud cry. When Kylie saw how much attention her father was giving Kendall for crying so she started. "Aw it's alright." Jennifer said calming her little girl.

* * *

Five years later Jennifer stopped outside her kids' kindergarten class. "Alright." Jennifer kneeled. She took both Kendall and Kylie's faces in her hands. "Now listen, I know you two are worried but it'll be ok. I'll be back this afternoon and you're going to make a lot of new friends and you won't even know I'm gone."

"Kay Mommy." Kylie said.

"Alright go ahead." Jennifer sighed. Kylie hugged her mom then raced inside. "Kendall, I want you to look after you sister ok?"

Kendall nodded. "Okay Mommy."

"Be a good boy." Jennifer said. Kendall nodded and hugged his mom.

"I'll be good. I promise Mommy." Kendall said.

Jennifer sighed but let go of her son. She stood and Kendall ran inside. She watched nervously from the door and another mom walked up to her.

"Your first?" She asked.

"Yes. Twins. Little girl in the purple jumper and blonde piggy tails is mine too." Jennifer said.

"Me too. Little boy dark hair in the green monster shirt. I'm Sylvia Garcia."

"Jennifer Knight."

"Let me buy you a cup of tea." Sylvia said.

Jennifer nodded.

Later that afternoon their teacher set them in groups to color wanting to see their art skills.

Kylie looked at the boys sitting with her and then pulled out her brand new crayons and began coloring. "What are you doing? Horses aren't purple." The dark haired boy said looking at her.

"Sure dey are. Momma said dey can be any color you want. As long as you're happy. See a turtle can be pink or boo or that doggy can be yellow or black or even green."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. You'll see."

"Can I borrow dat?" The little boy said.

Kylie handed over the blue crayon. "I'm Kylie."

"Carlos." The boys said. Thirty minutes later the teacher came and told them she loved both of their pictures.

"Told ya." Kylie said.

"You wanna be my new best friend?" Carlos asked.

Kylie nodded excitedly. At recess the two raced outside and played on the jungle gym.

* * *

Two second grade kids sat on the dome shaped monkey bars, one hanging by his legs and the other running his hand through his dirty blonde hair. Then the two seven year olds watched as three big fifth graders taunted the new kid in their class about his dorky haircut.

"What do you think Kendall?" The dark haired boy asked swinging up to look at his friend.

"Not our problem Carlos. Sides they're fifth graders." Kendall answered. Just then a girl came out of the cafeteria. She looked around the playground then her eyes narrowed on the boy being picked on. She walked down the steps and over to the three older boys.

"What are you doing?" Kylie snapped.

"What's this dork? A girl having to fight your battles?" The three boys laughed.

"What are they teasing you for?" Kylie asked the boy she was defending.

"My dorky haircut." The boy answered.

"Let me guess." The leader said.

"Don't even start it Riley, if your bullying is any better than your skating it's not much to brag about." Kylie said.

The other two laughed.

"What are you laughing at Fields? You walk like a duck."

"Do not." One boy said.

"And you Lyons, you couldn't score against a second grade goalie. Why don't you shoo and go pick on someone your own size." Kylie spat.

The three boys glared at Kylie but then turned back to the boy. "This ain't over pretty boy." They growled but left.

"I'm Kylie." Kylie said grinning. "And I like your hair cut. It makes you look handsome. You can play with me and my brother."

"I'm James." The boy answered.

"Great let's go." Kylie grinned and grabbed his hand dragging him over to Kendall and Carlos. "Hey boys this is my new friend James. James this is my brother Kendall and my best friend Carlos."

"Hi." James said.

* * *

The next year the three boys were nearly inseparable with Kylie leading the way most of the time. "Kylie." Her third grade teacher called.

"Yes Mr. Johnson?" Kylie asked.

"Go on boys, she'll see you at lunch." Mr. Johnson said.

The boys sighed but left.

"Your last history test." Mr. Johnson said. "Kylie, you have to bring up your history grade our you'll fail the third grade. I've told you this before."

"I know and I'm working with Hortense. It's just not sticking."

"Keep working."

"Alright." Kylie sighed but Mr. Johnson dismissed her and she went to lunch. As she entered the cafeteria she heard everyone laughing at something. Then she saw a little boy in a western shirt with his pants around his ankles. Kylie thought fast and called the attention to her then started showing off her gymnastics skills which gave Hortense enough time to get out of the room. When Kylie saw he was gone Kylie stopped and took a couple bows before rushing out to see Hortense with his pants back at their proper place. He was sitting on the floor against the wall, his arms wrapped around his knees which were drawn up against his chest. "Hey."

"I thought they were my friends." Hortense said.

"Who?"

"Kendall, James, and Carlos."

"They pantsed you?" Kylie asked. "They are your friends. They just got a little caught up with being cool. I'll talk to him. Anyway about this history. I just don't get it."

"I've got an idea. Meet me in the library for recess."

"Alright."

* * *

"So that's how you met all four boys?" The interviewer asked.

"Yep. My mom told me about me and Kendall but I remembered the rest. Kendall, James, and Carlos eventually apologized to Logan about pantsing him but the damage was already done. He was mad about them for about a week. Eventually he let it go." Kylie said smiling.

"That is so sweet. You've been in Hollywood for about a year and a half now. How has your relationship with the boys changed?"

"It's gotten stronger. Most people expect it to grow weaker or to dissolve under the pressure of the Hollywood and at times I think it gets strained but over all my boys love me and I know that. Whenever I feel like it's slipping I said one word and my boys remind me that they do have my back." Kylie said.

"And we'll be back for more with Kylie Knight after this word from our sponsors." The interviewer said.

* * *

_**There you go. Tell me what you think please. **_


End file.
